


The Statue

by SamThePuppeteer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Statues, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThePuppeteer/pseuds/SamThePuppeteer
Summary: What happens when your love falls right into your arms?





	The Statue

Sun. Only the sun.

When Baz woke up, that what he could see. That damn blinding light.

He immediately closed the curtains, hoping to at least not burn while he sapped the last few minutes of sleep from his body. It was to no avail, for he got up mere minutes later. 

Looking around the room, he remembered why everything was unfamiliar to his eyes.

‘The damn trip,’ he mumbled to himself. 

Every year his school, Watford High, decides to go for a week trip to celebrate the upcoming summer. Usually, they stay pretty close, opting to go to local beaches for a week or camping in the surrounding forests. But this year, either due to the sudden influx in spending money or the new staff, they traveled a bit further to visit a nearby city.

This city could easily be labeled your classic “beach town” with it’s beachfront cabins and abundance of outside bars, but it held one mystery that fascinated most students.

The statue.

In the center of the city stands a statue of a arguably beautiful man. Around life sized, maybe 5’7” or so, the statue exudes mysterious energy. Or at least according to the local tourist tarots. 

It was a common myth around the area that if you are the man’s soulmate, that he will turn into a real human if you hold his outstretched hand. Of course, everyone knew it was false. But what’s a little harm in holding hands with some stone? 

As the day progressed, Baz grew increasingly tired of the rambling from all the girls about the said statue.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow!” “I’m gonna try to hold his hand!” 

That was all he heard… For an entire day.

A bit much, if you asked him. But he was also somewhat excited. 

Not to hold the hand. No.

To finally get everyone to shut up about the statue so he could get some damn sleep.

All night, every night, he could hear the girls from across the hotel screaming about the statue. 

And all he wanted.

What seemed to be all he wanted.

Was for the statue to never turn human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
